Todo cambia
by carocomepanqueques
Summary: Yo sabia que todo iba a cambiar cuando entrara a la universidad pero nunca pensé que sería en exceso - summary completo adentro :O - espero que les guste 3
1. summary completo

hola, bueno esta historia es en particular especial porque es mi vida D: igual más adelante se mezclará con cosas que yo quisieran que hubiesen pasado o que pasaran xd aquí les dejo el sumará completo

declaimer: los personajes no son mío, solo los pongo en otro contexto ;)

Yo sabia que todo iba a cambiar cuando entrara a la universidad pero nunca pensé que sería en exceso. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 20 años, tengo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café, no soy delgada pero tampoco obesa, mido 1.65, en fin, una chica promedio. Mi experiencia en la secundaria no fue muy agradable, muchas personas que decían ser mis amigas, me molestaron mucho por un tiempo. Durante el 2012 conocí a Jacob, un muchacho moreno, de estatura promedio, tocaba guitarra pero su humor era una mierda. Luego de un tiempo comenzamos a salir y cuando lo conocí de verdad me di cuenta de que era una persona muy dulce y muy inteligente. El 23 de noviembre de ese año el me pidió ser su novia, yo estaba contenta pero aun así no estaba segura de estar con el pero le dije que si de todas formas. Pero luego del primer año yo no sabía si estar con el, sentía que nuestra relación no tenía esa chispa, yo no estaba enamorada de el pero pensé que con el tiempo vendría, pero no fue así, con el estuvimos juntos por 3 años y fracción pero todo acabó cuando el terminó conmigo, dolió, dolió mucho pero al final estaba bien, solo me dolió porque es una persona a la cual quiero demasiado pero aun así no lo amo. Pero en cuanto el terminó conmigo me entraron los miedos de quedar sola para siempre e intentamos volver juntos, lo intentamos varias veces pero no resultó. Cuando llevábamos 2 años y algo, entramos a la universidad, yo estaba emocionada por conocer gente nueva y tal vez conocer a ese alguien que me iba a hacer sentir esa chispa que Jacob no hacia. Y ahí fue cuando todo pasó, el entró a la sala de clases con su chaqueta de cuero, su caminar de estrella de rock y su sonrisa.


	2. Cuando todo comenzó

Ahí estaba yo, luego del problema que se había hecho en el taller de musicales, no había vuelto a hablar con el profesor pablo Aparicio, luego de esta clase iría a hablar con el para ver si puedo incluirme en el taller de instrumental.

\- Bella! Es tu escena, entra!- me grito el profe Gary de teatro.

en ese momento me meto dentro del papel hasta que acaba el ensayo. Al terminar me despido de las chicas y el profesor y me dirijo a la sala de música, golpeo y abro la puerta, al verme se hace un silencio entre los chicos de la clase y el profesor me mira sorprendido.

\- profesor pablo, podría hablar con usted por favor?- le digo

\- Si, claro, salgo altiro, esperame.

\- Ok

Cuando cierro la puerta me pongo nerviosa, solo con recordar como discutía el profesor con bree en esa reunión de taller de musicales, justo en ese momento sale.

\- Bella, tanto tiempo, cómo has estado?

\- Bien, profe y usted?

\- Bien, cuéntame, qué te pasó?

\- Bueno profe, primero quería pedirle una disculpa por la discusión que se formó en el taller, se que no fue mi culpa y que no dije nada pero creo que es lo correcto.

\- Si bueno, eso ya pasó, aquí en dirección me dijeron que no se acercara a nadie de esa generación así que por eso perdí el contacto. Pero me alegra que vengas y me digas eso

\- Y bueno lo segundo es que me gustaría integrarme de nuevo a su taller, usted sabe que a mi me gusta mucho la música.

\- Por mi no hay problema, Bella, adelante, puedes integrarte ahora mismo

Ahí fue cuando entré a la sala y él estaba tocando, yo me quedé mirándolo embobada. Ahí estaba él con sus jeans, su camiseta escocesa y sus gastadas convers. Me miraba curioso al igual que todos los demás que no me conocían.

\- Bueno, muchachos, ella es isabella, se va a incorporar hoy a los ensayos y como bienvenida cantará algo – dijo el profesor y yo lo miré con pánico

En ese momento se me acerca Mike, y me dice que están tocando can't stop de los red hot chilli peppers, y me uno en la voz, mientras canto siento la mirada de él en mi.

El ensayo siguió normalmente, pero en un punto el se me acerca.

\- Hey, tu cantas verdad?

\- Eeeeh, si? – respondo con duda al estar un poco intimidada y el me mira como si fuera estúpida

\- Bueno, si o no?

\- Si, si canto, por qué?

\- Y te gusta el rock latino?

\- Si, si me gusta, por qué?

\- Lo que pasa es que tengo una banda pero nos falta cantante, si quieres unirte llega el próximo sábado a ensayo con estas canciones aprendidas – me extiende un papel, lo tomo y da un paso para irse, pero lo detengo

\- Oye, cómo te llamas?

\- Jacob – y luego el sigue su camino.

 **bueno aquí va el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. si, se que es cortito pero a lo largo del tiempo se harán más largos. besos y abrazos para todos y todas.  
** **nos leemos**


End file.
